Tame
by KatherineXOliviaXDivine
Summary: "Hermione will you marry me?" "I care about her more than I have ever cared about anyone else in my life, but I don't love her." Draco cheated because not even the love of Hermione Granger could tame him." "He won't come back, nothing short of a miracle will bring him back if he doesn't love her." "Mommy, why didn't daddy love me?" " I'm leaving, don't wait for me."


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot line!**

**This will be a prologue, the rest of this story will be set  
5 years in the future, and will probably have much less  
drama, and be longer.**

**Reviews make me happy! :)**

Prologue

"I don't understand." Her voice cracked as she spoke the words, her heart pounding in her chest

"I'm leaving, don't wait for me" His back faced her, their physical distance mirroring their relationship.

As he turned to walk out the door the wind carried her last words to him, words that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life, "I love you." The words were said in a broken voice, a voice that he had only heard her use once in his life. He paused.

"I never loved you, I wanted to, but I couldn't. I always felt like our relationship was missing something, so I went to another woman for comfort. I don't want to marry you, I just want to get away from you." He could almost see her shaking her head in mute horror behind him. He knew her so well, too well.

"I'm not coming back, I've decided to take a quiddtich team offer, you'll never see me again." With that last sentence he was gone, all that he owned with him. She dissolved into tears. what would she do without him? He was her rock, the only one who was there for her through everything. She threw the bag in her hand aside, determined that he was not gone. She was not about to let him go without a fight. Surely Blaise would know, or even his parents maybe. She debated for a moment, before wrenching herself off the floor, cringing at the soreness in her body. She attempted to write a letter to his parents quickly, but her shaky hand and excess of tears made that impossible. An hour later she was at Blaise's house, pointing her wand threateningly at him.

"Talk." He didn't move for a moment, staring into her eyes, measuring her resolve. The hardness in her dull brown eyes told him all that he needed to know. Draco was gone.

"He told me not to tell you," Blaise began, giving up on hiding the now irrelevant truth from Hermione. Did she not see that he was gone? Didn't she know that he wasn't coming back? ", but he began thinking about leaving you long before he even proposed.

_Flash Back_

"I don't know Blaise, I mean I risked everything for her, how could I not love her?" Draco wondered.

"Maybe the relationship has just become more boring compared to all the drama that was in it before, when you just revealed it. Your just bored, find a new way to spark you relationship again."

"That's the problem Blaise, I can't." He abruptly changed topics, "That girl, Mackenzie, I've been secretly seeing her for 14 months now, long before Hermione and I told people about us. I don't think she is really the girl for me. I wanted her because she as a challenge, but now I don't want her at all. I care about her more than I have ever cared about anyone else in my life, but I don't love her. It's not enough"

"That's not true, you just frustrated, don't say things like that!" Blaise whispered furiously, he knew Draco had been seeing a girl behind Hermione's back, but he had no idea he had been with her for so long.

"You need to stop, quit fooling around with this girl and go back to your real life."

Draco shook his head, " the problem is that Hermione is no longer a part of that life, the life that I want."

He looked at Blaise full in the face for the first time in that conversation, "I have to leave."

Blaise was shaking his head before the sentence was even complete, " No! Give it a year at least, it will get better."

"Fine, a year, but if nothing changes I'm gone, and I'm never coming back," he said it with a stubborn look on his face, one that Blaise recognized. He sighed, effectively conveying his unhappy acceptance of Draco's time limit.

_Flash Back Ends_

"He never brought it up again, but the conversation took place on this exact day lat year. I thought it was better when he proposed, I didn't want to worry you." He took in Hermione's stony face warily.

"Here,let me help you get home so you don't splinch yours-," No!" Hermione cut him off, "I've go it," and with a pop she was gone.

Blaise rubbed is face, "Why Draco," he moaned, " How could you do this to her?"

In their, no, she reminded her self, her apartment, Hermione was ripping the place down. she was looking for any sign of him, any sign that another person had lived there, but it was as if he had never entered her life

"How dare he!" she screamed, throwing the glasses from the kitchen at the wall. "Why, Why, Why..." She chanted, starting on the dishes as she ran out of cups. She ran to the door that he had left from, and began beating it rapidly with her fists, before calapsing in tears on the pile of broken glass, uncaring of all the cuts she would get from the shards. However, the worst part about this whole mess was the bag that she had been waiting to give to Draco, now tossed haphazardly to the side. In the bag was a pregnancy test. It was positive.


End file.
